


Do It For The Heart Piece

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sign outside a tavern on the edge of Hyrule that reads, "Heart piece for brave souls, inquire within.” It's not very subtle and Midna snickers as Link approaches. He's not exactly thrilled about this turn of events but damn will he do it for the heart piece. (Link/Random guy, not an OC but not modeled after an existing character; Link gives a blowie) I'm really embarrassed about this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For The Heart Piece

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first shot at a loz fic and i'm a little upset. i never thought i'd sexualize Link past my 12 year old gay little crush on him but here we are. my mother would GENUINELY be disappointed, she has always enabled my zelda obsession since birth. i don't think she ever expected it to turn out like this.

            If the word “seedy” didn’t immediately pop into Link’s head upon first stepping into this bar, it certainly did now. Seedy, grimy, dingy, filthy – all words that Link _knows_ but has never truly _experienced._ The wilderness can be a _dirty_ place, but it takes the work of more than simple dirt to make a place seedy, and this place has it all: the older men who leer at the young, pretty adventurers who are beckoned inside with the promise of treasure, the musk of unidentifiable spirits and smokes that mix together to create an asthmatic fog, the broken chairs and makeshift tables and questionable sign that simply reads _“BACK ROOMS”_ and hangs from the rafters, leading to an ominous, shadow-laden hallway.

            What is truly the most despicable however, as far as Link is concerned at least, is the advertisement on the front window: “Heart piece for brave souls, inquire within.”

            Midna had giggled and left Link to it, making sure it was clear to the young man what was going to be expected of him the second he stepped inside the bar. It would be nothing like Telma’s, which had been the embodiment of home and charm and warmth; this might even be the hardest part of this journey yet, especially since Link doesn’t have _too_ much past sexual experiences to speak of, though he will certainly be trying to recall the ones he does, as he hasn’t exactly done this in quite some time. He has a few fantasies to keep his mind preoccupied at night, but they don’t tend to revolve around dropping to his knees for a heart piece. Not to mention that he hadn’t exactly thought there would be any time for sexual escapades once he started this journey. Shows how much he knows.

            He’s more annoyed than anything else when he first steps into the bar and his scrunched face shows it. This must be a group of hunters, the kind of men who roam the land for little treasures meant for adventurers and then steal those treasures in order to lure them into a bar like this. Link would turn a lip up in disgust if it would matter. As it is, there’s no one here to see him anyway, as Midna decided to give him some privacy for this conquest. Link is grateful for that. Very grateful.

            The man who ends up summoning him into the back room is graciously young and leads Link into a room with a bed. He points to it and asks if Link wants to get on his back or on his hands and knees. Link glares at him.

            “Not willing to go that far?”

            Link shakes his head.

            Link has always had an interest in sex, but this is just loathsome. He makes sure to keep his eyes heavy-lidded and his lips thin, indicating that he’s extremely disapproving of the situation. The man shrugs, kicking the door closed with his foot and untying the rope around his waist. Link doesn’t even look away. He’s never had penetrative sex but he’s certainly no virgin. The man orders him onto the bed, telling him to get comfortable on his knees so Link drops his shield and climbs onto the bed, trying not to imagine the exploits these grubby bed sheets have seen.

            When Link is comfortable – as comfortable as he’s going to be, at least – he looks up to find himself presented with an already healthy erection and his eyes widen in surprise. It’s the man’s sudden proximity that shocks him more than the dick itself, but he quickly recovers himself and glares upwards at him again. He has a stout, hairy body; a complete antithesis to Link’s own, and his hair is quite a bit darker. However, he is quite muscular and Link realizes he definitely could have had worse luck than him, but is still irritated that he has to be grateful for this.

            “Go on.” The man points suddenly to the corner of the room. Link turns his head and sees a chest. “Once you’re done, the heart piece is in there. You’re prettier than anyone else who’s ever walked in here, so I doubt it’s going to take long.”

            Link grimaces as he feels a heat creep into his face at the dodgy compliment and looks back to the man’s dick again. He eyes it wearily and feels fingers grip the back of his head, yanking slightly on his hat and just barely pulling his hair hard enough to hurt. He scowls again and curses these men for doing what they do. They’re not _evil,_ not like the foes Link is fighting on a daily basis. They’re just _dastardly_ and take advantage of everything they can. It’s vile. But Link is no stranger to the ‘do-anything-for-an-orgasm’ attitude (though hardly anyone in Ordon subscribes to it), and he’s aware of his own physical appeal. He’s also aware that he’s got some natural talent at sword wielding, sight-reading, and dick sucking. The entirety of a very different kind of Triforce exists within Link alone, it’s simply not something to brag about.

            “Well? Do you want the heart piece or don’t you?”

            Link delivers another striking glare upwards, lip curling up again, as if to warn him that he’s treading on very thin ice. Heart pieces are a precious commodity, but he’s not _that_ unskilled in battle. He’s perfectly fine with the fortification he has currently, so if this man doesn’t want the sharper of Link’s teeth ruining his week, he had better calm down a bit.

            Nonetheless, Link is here to do a job. A side quest, he supposes. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth wide, tilting his head up to look the man in the eyes.

            The man’s grip tightens and he smiles, resting the tip of his dick on Link’s mouth. He starts to push in, holding Link’s head in place by his hair. Link’s eyes roll back in annoyance as he swallows his dick whole, all the way to the hilt. It’s not exactly huge, but Link has to loosen his throat all the same. His gag reflex has always been virtually nonexistent, which is possibly why he’s so good at this. It’s the only reflex of his that isn’t as present as the others, and it’s both a blessing and a curse.

            The man pulls out gently and then presses in again, building a steady, slow rhythm, and Link gets the feeling this is going to be easy but _long_. He’d sooner go a bit harsher and get this over with rather than act as a wet hole for this guy to shove his dick into, but he supposes this is less taxing on his already overworked body. In fact, it’s sort of providing him a moment to relax. He lets the man thrust in and out, his fingers tangled in his hair and keeps his eyes fixated upwards, wide and submissive, hoping to speed things along.

            “Ah…” The man lets out a shuddering moan. “You’re good at this… move your tongue a little more.”

            Link’s lips feel suddenly dry, but he does as he’s told. He slides his mouth off the man’s cock and instead starts to lick slowly up the shaft, from base to tip. He leans forward onto one hand, effectively on his hands and knees now, bringing the other hand to hold the dick by the balls. He holds it still and licks another stripe, making sure to poke his tongue into the slit at the head, and the man cries out.

            “Ah… You’re a pretty boy… And you sure seem to know what you’re doing…”

            Link almost sneers. Instead, he squeezes the man’s balls slightly, and he lets out a pleasured squeak. Link takes the dick back into his mouth, making sure to keep massaging the man’s balls in one hand. He closes his eyes and loses himself to the act – he bobs his head back and forth, back and forth, the rhythm becoming steady and agreeable for them both. The man is moaning and Link can breathe, which is as much as he can ask for in this case, he supposes.

            “I told you I wasn’t going to need long…”

            Link’s eyes shoot open. It’s hardly been half a minute! He spent more time walking into the room than he did _in_ it. He can’t help it. He looks up at the man judgingly, his eyebrows etched in condemnation and his lips pressed tight.

            “It’s because you’re so good,” he says, biting his bottom lip for a moment. “Come on, finish me off and then you can be on your way.”

            Link quickly gets back to work, realizing the man is right: he wanted to get this over with, so he may as well. He takes his entire dick into his mouth again, to the hilt, and runs his tongue along the underside, slowly sliding up until he reaches the head, poking the tip of his tongue where it meets the shaft. That tends to be the most sensitive part, and this guy is no different. He practically yelps as he pushes Link’s head back down suddenly, causing Link to panic. He hadn’t been particularly handsy until now. He starts to pull Link’s mouth up and down his dick, facefucking him in a way Link has never experienced. Link tries to hang on – tries to catch his breath every time the man pulls back too hard and his mouth pops off his dick. He’s a mess of scrambling hands and gasping breaths, trying to sit back up on his knees to steady himself against the man’s hips. He puts his hands on either side of his waist, neglecting his balls in favor of staying upright, and before he can do much else, the man is releasing – right against the back of his throat.

            Of course, it happens so quick that the man still pulls out one last time, managing to coat Link’s lips and nose with his cum. He pushes back in and grunts out a heady, _“Suck,”_ and Link does, drawing as much semen as he can from his dick and down his throat. He swallows hastily, the taste not exactly something he’s ever been thrilled about. He’s still shocked by the sudden brutality of his thrusts, but he’s gathered himself enough now to peek up at him with one eye, angry and resigned to his fate.

            The man is particularly loud as he comes, and Link leaves his mouth open for him to withdraw from once it’s all over. The man does so gingerly, turning around and tucking himself back into his pants before pointing at the rag on the bedside table.

            “It’s washed, if you want to clean yourself up.”

            Midna would love this. Link isn’t entirely sure why she _didn’t_ join him. This is right up her alley.

            He turns to the man just in time to see him toss a key his way. He catches it deftly.

            “To the trunk. I hope you think about coming back sometime. We have more where that came from. You can leave out that door if you don’t want anyone to see you.”

            He points at a door next to the trunk that Link hadn’t noticed and then exits the room, leaving Link to his treasure. He approaches the chest cautiously, suddenly terrified that he’ll open it to find it empty. It is, however, exactly what the man promised, and Link retrieves the heart piece and exits through the back-back door. There’s more than one back door in this place. That’s how scummy it is.

            Midna is giggling as Link trudges up to her, daggers in his eyes. A silent threat: _don’t you say a_ word.

            “Did you get it?” Link nods, pouting at her angrily. “You’ve got a little something on your face,” she says. Link’s eyes go wide and he immediately wipes at his skin, finding nothing to clean off. Midna giggles even louder and floats away hastily.

            Link accidentally clips her harshly with the clawshot later that night. He shrugs in apology, but the smile on his face sells him out.


End file.
